gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Leon Goldtimbers
' I am many things, good and bad, but I am not a liar ' - Lord Leon Goldtimbers Early Life Leon William Chamberlain was born to Lord Johnny and Lady Sarah. He had two siblings. An elder sister and brother, Grace and Jack. Leon was always an intelligent child, he often did fencing with his older cousin, (King John Breasly) George Augustus II. Leon was always close to his older sister, Grace. He enjoyed spending time with his Uncle Samuel ( Lord of the EITC ), who often told him stories of the Black Mercenary's, a team he himself had brought together. Leon aspired to become a Lord in the East India Trading Company like his father. He often attended many dinners with his uncle and father, involving the EITC. The Great Fire One day, while Leon and his family were at home, a crew of pirates docked on the shores of Padres Del Fuego, the place they lived then. Although Padres Del Fuego was used to frequent attacks, this was like no other. Johnny brought a small party of troops to fight off the pirates, leaving the house vulnerable to attack. The house was set ablaze. Grace and Jack had become terrified because they could not find Leon. Sarah, their mother had been shot and died in Johnny's arms. After finding a suitable place to place her, Johnny, Grace, and Jack all resumed searching for their lost relative, Leon. (Lord) Uncle Samuel's Plan Leon's uncle Samuel had always wanted Leon to be inducted into the East India Trading Company (EITC). ''He often asked his brother to allow Leon to come with him to Port Royal, to be trained and introduced to the Company. But, Sarah always refused and dismissed Samuel's request of Leon to join the Company. She claimed he was simply much too young, and that he was not nearly ready. She also wished for him to finish his school work. So, Samuel developed a plan to bring Leon to Port Royal, and teach him the ways of the East India Trading Company. During one of the many raids Padres Del Fuego had, Samuel would capture Leon, and bring him back on the fastest ship he could manage, the HMS Interceptor, the fastest ship in England. Except for the HMS Victory, of course. The HMW Interceptor Leon awoke in a comfortable bed, very much like his own bed in Padres Del Fuego. Leon was an intelligent child, he immediately knew he was on a ship, judging by the rocking and the smell of the sea. Leon wondered why he had been brought on this ship, he looked around and decided to leave the room. So as to not alert any of the crew members of his awakening, he tiptoed quietly too the door, which was open slightly. When he opened the door, he found himself face to face with none other, then his very own Uncle Samuel. He looked at Samuel, puzzled. Wondering why on earth he was on a ship with his uncle. Samuel then lightly guided Leon back into the room, and told him of his plan. And, why in fact he was aboard this ship. Leon began to understand Samuel's intentions were good. Samuel told Leon that he was meant to be inducted into the Company. After much conversation, Leon accepted. And was taken out to the deck to eat some food and have a tour of the ship. Port Royal When they finally arrived at their destination, Port Royal, Leon looked at the island. He began to feel excitement course through his body. When they docked, Leon noticed the small and large buildings. He saw a gunsmith, a shop for purchasing swords, and a clothing store, along with many others. But, what most interested him, was the massive Fort. He noticed the cannons perched on the tops of the fort, and the two Navy Guards standing outside the main doors to the fort. They each had muskets, and wore the signature Naval uniform. Samuel then guided Leon to the main doors, and was greeted by the men, who both bowed to him. When Leon entered the Fort, he turned around in awe. He followed Samuel to the main office. His uncle sat in a large dark blue leather chair, set next to a finely polished mahogany desk with many trinkets set upon it. Leon noticed the walls were covered with maps of different sizes, and also with swords and daggers of all sizes. Some had small swirls and intricate designs, others were made from pure gold and sterling silver. Samuel then began to discuss the East India Trading Company, and Leon's training. The East India Trading Company (''EITC) Samuel told Leon of how important the Company was to England's financial success. He told him about how about 70% of all wealth made went to England's treasury. He described how the Company traded its goods to neighboring countries like : Italy, Russia, Singapore, and many others. He also told Leon of how Spain was their enemy, and that they tried to avoid trade and contact with them. Leon asked him many questions, most of which were answered. Samuel told Leon of the four leading officers of the EITC. Lord Gearatina Delmarsh, Lord Johnny Chamberlain (Goldtimbers), his own father, Lord Pablo Swordmaster, and Lord Nathaniel. He told Leon, that with enough training, he would someday become as successful as them. He said that Leon had a future in the EITC, a powerful future.... The Port Royal Mansion Leon was taken to a large mansion with two main gates on Port Royal. He was taken by the butler to a spacious room with a large bed. Leon bid his uncle goodnight, and tried to get some sleep. Although, Leon had much difficulty. He was up, thinking of his next days training. ' What if I am not good enough? ' he though, ' What if I make a mistake? '. He wondered if his uncle would send him home, thinking he had made a mistake bringing Leon to Port Royal. Little did young Leon know, that one day soon, he would rule the EITC. Many would come to serve him, and many others would come to despise him. And so, Leon fell fast asleep.... The Next Morning Leon was awaken by a maid, who told him to get dressed and follow her. Leon found that new clothes were in his wardrobe. He dressed quickly and follow the maid to the dining room where he found a large breakfast and his uncle eating with a smile. Leon and his uncle conversed for a long time, until a plump man in a cheap suit approached Samuel and told him that the carriage taking them to the Fort was awaiting. Samuel got up, and told Leon three simple words that changed his life forever. "It is time." Training for the East India Trading Company Leon was taken to the Port Royal Fort, and introduced to a tall gentlemen named William Carusoe. He was to be Leon's trainer. William taught Leon how to use a sword, a gun, a dagger, and also the great voodoo doll. Also, during training, Samuel would give Leon some pointers. It was very helpful. After six years time (Leon was no 18), Leon became Grand Admiral of the EITC. Leon did as directed by his uncle and the leader's of the EITC. Promotion One day, Leon was in his office, continuing his usual duties, when a Commodore Andrew brought him a letter. Leon opened it, and read : Dear Leon, Please come to my office on Port Royal, the Head Officers and I have something to discuss with you. Thank you, Lord Samuel Leon wondered what could possibly be going on, but he ordered a carriage to be prepared, grabbed his coat, and left his office. When Leon reached the office, he found Lord Gearatina and Samuel sitting on the fine chair drinking tea. Leon sat down and asked what was wrong. Samuel and Lord Gear (as he was called for short) both told Leon that William had been killed. They told Leon they had come to a decision, and they wanted Leon to be Third in Command (High Lord Marshal) of the East India Trading Company. Leon nearly fell off the couch. But, he didn't. He bowed, and said, "My lords, I shall do all I can to fulfill my duties for this important ranking." Samuel and Gear showed Leon his new uniforms, and also a couple of other valuables. The End of Samuel's Reign Over the next few years, the Leading Officers of the EITC took control of many things. They created alliances with certain powerful guilds ( groups of people ). They were feared by many in the Caribbean. Leon had not only obtained the ranking of High Lord Marshal, but he had also received a manor filled with servants, he was invited to High Class parties at the Grand Palace. But, soon... All was not well. Leon found his uncle to be a liar, and to wish to cause harm to innocent pirates. He found that he focused more on terrifying others, rather then focusing on the purpose of the Company, to trade with other countries to benefit England. Leon though the EITC needed him in the Board of Directors, so he requested he be allowed to join. His uncle told him that he was not ready, and that if he proved himself, he would be able to. Leon became enraged! Especially because a spy Leon had sent to watch Samuel had told Leon that Samuel was taking private money from the special accounts for England's Monarchy. Leon immediately had a ship prepared to meet with his cousin, now King George Augustus II. When King George had heard of this, he said one order. "I want him fired!" exclaimed King George. Leon knew what this meant. The Council Meeting & the New EITC Lord That day Leon ordered Samuel's house burned, and Samuel arrested. Samuel screamed at Leon, wondering why he would do this, but Leon had plans of his own. It is time he ruled the East India Trading Company. Leon went to the next council meeting, accompanied by 13 men all armed. He ordered silence, and told the Company what had happened to Samuel, and why. He told them that he now ruled the EITC. And that he only had the best interest in the Company. All 13 members accepted. They all raised their glasses and said "Long Live Lord Leon, ruler of the East India Trading Company." The New Rankings and Other Steps Into Repairing The EITC Grand Lord Marshal of the EITC - Lord Leon Chamberlain (Founder of the Co. Black Guard, United Co.Empire) Deputy Lord Marshal of the EITC - Lord Johnny Chamberlain High Lord Marshal of the EITC - Lord Benjamin Macmorgan (Founder of The Co. Empire & United Empire) These were the Leading Officers of the EITC. After that day, Leon changed nearly everything. He brought together all EITC guilds. He devised plans for surprise attacks against Spain, and ways to avoid British Treasure Ships to be taken by other countries. He created a New Council. The EITC Council of Elders, which had 25 members. It included all of the Elites in the EITC, and even the King when he wished to listen to what was going on in the Company. Leon became the most powerful EITC Lord yet. He had many guilds serving him they were : EITC Black Sharks, United Empire, The Co. Empire (2), The Grand Army, Co. Rangers, Elite of the Co, Legendary Co. Elite, EITC Black Guard, Co. Republic, Gen. Of Peace, and many more powerful and prestigious guilds. Category:POTCO Stories Category:POTCO